<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Vixen Gets White Boy Bred by FuzzyWuzWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251749">Wild Vixen Gets White Boy Bred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting'>FuzzyWuzWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hard Slurs, Heavy Raceplay, Instant Loss, Lactation, Oversized Cumshot, Rough Sex, Straight Shotacon, oversized cock, super powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned Work</p><p>The lovely Vixen, animal powered, dark skinned super heroine runs into her biggest fan. At least the biggest below the belt!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Vixen Gets White Boy Bred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vixen ducked under a swing, and one hand lashed out. Only at the last second did her yellow gloved hand close into a fist. This meant the Intergang thug in front of her was launched back into a wall instead of being cut to ribbons. She was channeling tiger strength, but should have gone gorilla, so the strike felt a bit clumsy. She couldn’t help it sometimes, her powers would just auto shift for combat out of instinct. But it wasn’t that big of a hindrance. </p><p>The hero known as Vixen, secret identity of Mari McCabe was one of earth's mightiest heroes. Channeling the powers of all animal life on earth, and fighting regular, super, and even supernatural foes. She stood tall at 5’9 flat footed, but right now an even 6 on her heels. Her black hair was short and wild, yet somehow elegant. She used to be a model in her day job, and that poise never quite left her, even if these day’s her body wasn’t quite as lithe as when she walked the catwalk. </p><p>She was a beautiful woman. Strong high cheekbones, fierce hawklike gaze with almost golden eyes. Her full lips were painted a shining gold, and a pair of fangs hung from her ears. Her body had changed bit by bit over the years, taking on more robust curves, as some strange reaction to her morphogenic powers.</p><p>So now she stood taller than most average men, with a bust that regularly threatened to explode out of her deep v-cut leotard. Her ass had also plumped up to what would almost be seen as an absurd degree. It was all natural, a jiggling marvel of nature's bounty. Of course she’d had to altere her outfit to fit her new build. Instead of the legs and chest being a one piece, the torso ended with a thong bottom exposing her backside, and thigh high golden boots on her legs. But she still had her necklace of animal fangs, and the ever present totem at the center of it that fueled her powers.</p><p>While she had left the modeling world, her superheroine physique had become a model of its own. A form idolized and emulated by black rappers and pornstars the world over. Women like Victoria Cakes, and Nicki Minaj spending tens of thousands of dollars to just attempt to reach Vixen’s living sex dream physique. You’d think all that extra curvature would slow her down, but not this modern day amazon. Tch, that skinny wonderbitch could eat Mari’s dust.</p><p>One of them was coming up on her left, and she focused for a moment. A feeling of equine might filled her, and one heeled foot came up and lashed out in a hard side kick with the force of a angry zebra. Though from the way her plump ass jiggled, she knew a few friends that would made donkey booty comments before zebra. </p><p>A small yelp from that direction caught her attention, and looking over she saw a small child stumbling back in shock. The man she’d sent flying had skidded to a halt a few feet from the boy. The kid looked up, one hand going to his glasses to push them up. Blonde bangs hunt just to the rim of his glasses and blue eyes looked up with worry, but then he saw her and a wide grin appeared on his face. </p><p>“Vixen! I found you!” The boy said, making a look of confusion appear on the heroine's dark skinned face. But he’d gotten the attention of the last standing member of the game, and the main was leveling a high tech weapon of sorts at the child.</p><p>“S-stay back! Or the kid-GAGH!” They never expected a woman in heels with an ass and tits as massive as her to move fast. But they didn’t account for cheetah speed. She flew at the man, and at the last second took over a rhino’s strength. She chest bumped the man, and her perfect dark tits collided with him sideways and just under 60 miles an hour. She sneered at the man, most would beg for that kind of treatment. This one just laid on the ground a dozen yards away whimpering. </p><p>The statuesque woman turned to the kid and approached. “What are you doing here kid, this is a combat zone. These thugs were going to hit that bank, and hard.” Her arms folded and a grimace came over her face. The movement had pushed her enormous bust up, and the kid was staring unabashedly. </p><p>“I know! But i heard you were over here and I HAD to come see you! I’m a huge fan!” She gave him a weak smile. It was a nice sentiment, but he still seemed to be making zero effort to look at her face. </p><p>“Alright, whatever… Look, how bout this. I’ll give you a ride to get you closer to home. How bout that, ‘superfan’.” The boy nodded so fast, his head looked like it might come off. But he was still staring! “But you gotta get your eyes off my chest white boy!” Now his gaze snapped up, a slight blush on his face. He reached up to fix his glasses. </p><p>“Uh… but…” She cut him off but picked him up and tucked him under her arm. “Which way do you live, kid.” He pointed weakly, and she jumped into the air. The power of a number of birds filled her and it was easy to carry the little kid. The boy whooped and extended his arms. One elbow bumped against the outside of one very large breast. She ignored it, but then it stayed there. She growled a bit and pushed his arm down, the boy frowning. </p><p>He pointed at a building and she landed on the roof. “Ok kid, there ya go. Stay out of danger now.” She started to turn and leave when, SLAP! The ballsy little shit planted his hand onto her ass in a firm slap. The cheek jiggling like mad, and the slightest imprint left behind. “What the hell?! What the fuck you think you’re doing kid?!” She rounded on him, her volumed shooting up. She could feel a bit of lion in the roar, and the kid leaned back, but the wide grin didn’t leave his face for a moment.</p><p>“I was smacking your big ass! I know black girls love that!” He held up a finger, as if making a very logical point. The gobsmacked super heroine took longer to recover from that revelation than the smack itself.</p><p>“W-what? What the hell are you talking about?” Though, to be honest… she did love a good ass smack. The boy looked at her like she was stupid, and she grit her teeth. That lion was still there, and it showed in a growl so strong the boy felt it in his chest. But he still looked at her like she was lying, and he had absolute confidence in that. “Ok.. fine! We do! But not from skinny little pencil dicked white boys!” </p><p>She put her hands on her hips and struck a pose, the standard insult against white men always making her feel like she’d won the argument. It  was true after all, she knew white men couldn’t ever hope to please a sista, let alone a super powered one! The boy just frowned.</p><p>“Hey! I might be skinny, but my thingy is waaay bigger than a pencil!” The boy said with a cocky grin even a snort of laughter, his skinny frame rocking with it. The woman just rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Boy, don’t even.” She waggled one gloved finger, the sharp tip glinting in light of a full moon, and plenty of city lights. “Now you need to get home, ain’t it a school night? I can’t have a seven year old out here acting like a fool!” </p><p>The boy frowned. “I’m eight!” He said plaintively. “And I mean it! I’m like, really big!” He grabbed at his crotch. He was wearing baggy pants under a Shirt with a Batman logo on it. For just a moment, she thought she saw something that seemed to bulge under those pants, and even drift down one thigh… but it had to be a trick of the light.</p><p>She ignored it. “Eight ain’t no betta’ white boy! Just means you got a pencil dick compared to a toothpick! Don’t try to prove nothing. You know who I used to date? Ever heard of Bronzetiger?” She asked with a smirk. But the kid just blinked, his head tilted in a plainly quizzical expression. “Who?”</p><p>Her expression went flat. “He’s another hero. Buff black man, turns into a tiger when he wants too. And packing a piece of prime meat between his legs….” </p><p>The boy had the nerve to snort again. Then he said something that was obviously, painfully influenced by modern culture and too many music videos. “Vixen I’m waaay bigger than some dumb nigga.” </p><p>The proud black woman’s eyes went wide. “What… Did you just say, you little cracka?!” She roared again, but the boy just shrugged, hands raised as if to say, ‘what? It's just the truth.’ Mari’s jaw clenched so tight it was painful, she growled, and couldn’t take it anymore! She channeled her inner angry leopard, a true black panther. The fingers on her right hand extended, a vague outline of shadowy claws forming and she struck!</p><p>Her hand lashed off the front of the boy’s pants and stripped them down and away. A loud triumphant “Hah!” leaving her mouth! Then her eyes saw it. Her claws had shredded the boy’s pants and snagged on and torn over the briefs he struggled to shove himself into every day. And there before her eyes, dangling between his thighs, was a massive white python. “What the fuck…” her voise was shaken, and her world was rocked.</p><p>This little white boy had a cock that was bigger soft than her ex’s had been fully hard! It goddamn dangled to his knees! </p><p>“Hey!” yelled the boy. “I was about to push them down Vixen! Tch… whatever, I guess it makes sense. I know nigga’s like you just can’t wait to see a white guy’s dingdong!” She looked from his cock to his face, slack jawed. The crazy shit this little kid said, and the massive size of his cock. It was too much.</p><p>“You… You’re crazy.. What the hell…? What the hell are you white boy?” She almost shrieked the question, and her high pitch actually made him wince for a moment. Which was more of a reaction than anything he’d given to her roars. She was on the verge of hysterics! The truth was that Mari lived her life knowing that white boy’s weren’t shit. She’d never dated any, and knew for a fact that even superman had a twig and berries, while black men had massive meat that was made to please real women like herself. This didn’t make any damn sense!</p><p>“What am I? I’m just a kid. I’m James Jenkins! My friends call me Jimmy though. But yeah, I told you I was waaaay bigger!” He laughed at that, a nasty snicker as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “I’m a little bummed you tore my pants, but yeah it's cool! I mean, as long as you do yours now.” </p><p>She blinked at that. “What?” She was more than a bit off kilter. Her mind rocked badly. “Do mine?” The boy just nodded. </p><p>“Yeah!” He got a grin on his face now. “You’ve seen mine, now I wanna see yours!” She shook her head loosely, and was biting at her bottom lip. But… but she had torn his pants open. He was just a kid. With a massive dong… She felt that she was breathing hard. “Come onnnnn! Its only fair Vixen! I wanna see your boobies! If you do… I’ll get even bigger!” He swung his hips a bit, and his dangling cock, swayed. </p><p>Vixen, the super heroine who’d saved the lives of thousands and even millions of people in her time, let out a sound somewhere between a whimper, and a moan. She’d bitten her lip to the point it hurt, but with shaky hands she reached up.</p><p>Her top was a leotard with a deep V cut neck. It started at a high neck collar that fanned out, then revealed nearly half of her breasts in an absurd show of smooth dark cleavage, finally ending just where her abdominals began. And her hands gripped at the tight leather like yellow fabric, and with a tug and a slight whimper she pulled the V-cut wide open. The custom outfit was made to cling to her tits and keep them in place, so her motion lifted the full bosom up. Finally they broke free, and fell. Huge fat tits that were shockingly perky for their immense size. Her flashes of intense strength, agility, and other abilities always kept her body taught. </p><p>James just stared wide eyed at the display. “Wooah… Man, nigga’s really do have the best titties… I love black girls!” And with the cheer one hand gripped his stiffening cock and started to stroke. </p><p>“Hnng…” She couldn’t quite hide a moan at it all. This little boy with his cock out and getting hard for her. She noticed the tip was covered, uncircumcised and stiffening in its turtleneck. God the size of it… and the smell. As it throbbed to life she smelled it before she saw it, a thick dollop of precum formed on the 8 year old boy’s massive rod and dripped to the ground. Did boy’s that age even cum? God it smelled like it… And as it rose up she got an unobstructed view of a pair of hanging egg shaped sacks, no doubt full of boy cream for a lucky lady. What the fuck was she thinking? She didn’t want to be that lucky lady! And it wouldn’t be lucky, it would be disgusting, fucked up, illegal, taboo, kinky as hell… She moaned again, and one hand came up to squeeze a nipple. “You’re so… so big James…”</p><p>The boy smiled at that. “I know. I think it matches you really well Vixen. No one had titties or an ass like you… I really like smacking it ya know. Tell me the truth this time, you liked having me smack your ass didn’t you?” </p><p>The woman shuddered, and god damnit she nodded! But she’d hated it! She’d been outraged! But that was before she saw what a white boy was packing. Before she’d seen it, smelt it… she could practically taste it. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, an animal hunger coming over her. Her tongue was so wet, and a line of saliva started to hang from it. James just grinned like he’d won the world.</p><p>“Nice.. turn around again, I wanna see you shake it for me this time!” and she did. She spun on her golden heels, and without being told spread her legs, and stuck her ass out. She looked back at him, and the way he gazed at her ass with undisguised lust sent a chill through her. She started to shake it, make it wobble, then twerk it. Loud smacking claps coming from her perfect fat ass, and the boy laughed and stepped up to give that ass a clap of his own. “Awesome! You’re the best! My my favorite super nigga!” She shuddered at that disgusting word from a white boy… A word she used too much to be honest. </p><p>She should have been in a rage hearing him talk to her like that, but instead she shook her fat ass harder. And he rewarded her with another hard slap, this time on the other side. He’d let go of his cock to smack her ass! God that turned her on… She spoke up without thinking. “Hnnng… yeah daddy…” She heard the boy give a grunt, and she could literally smell his arousal ratchet up. Her animal senses could smell the precum gushing out of his cock, she could practically hear the cum sloshing around in his balls as he jerked his cock off!</p><p>He really laid into her ass for a while. Smacking it again and again, leaving dark welts to appear as she moaned, and shook it. Her tits bounced, sweat broke out on her forehead, and pussy was a sopping wet mess that soon began to leak out onto the ground.  “Shake that ass! Shake that fat black ass… hnnng..” The boy groaned with lust, he had never been so hard before in his young life!  “Ok, turn around you sexy nigger!” When he said it that time, she wasn’t sure why but the hard edge on the foul word was clear, and she loved it and rushed to obey her little white master.</p><p>She turned around, and looked at it again. It was fully hard now. It was enormous, gigantic. Easily the biggest cock she’d ever seen, and even put farm animals to shame! She knew without a doubt that a foot long ruler wouldn’t cover the entire thing, and it was easily thicker than her wrists. The tip was so big, strangled in foreskin. Precum drooling out. Her mouth hung open again, and she was so close now that when her drool fell, it landed right on his cock head. James grunted, and looked up from her tits to her face. “Vixen, do you wanna lick my cock?” God help her, she nodded so hard it made her tits bounce and her ass wobble.</p><p>He grinned like a maniac. “I always knew dirty nigga’s like you loved white cock… you know no nigger would ever be hung like this right?” This time her nod was joined by a moan of wanton desire. “Good girl… Ok! Squat that fat ass and lick it clean!” </p><p>She whimpered loudly, and as she bent over she could feel her pussy spread. The lips were swollen with desire and wet with lust. It was starting to run down her thighs... But now she was eye to fat head with the boy’s cock. Not a bit of hair and that just made it seem bigger, if that was possible! She wasn’t waiting anymore. Both her hands reached out for it as he let go. Neither of her hands could get around it, but together they could at least grip it. Precum had leaked all down the front of it, and her thumbs were slick, and stroking it spread it more. She wished she’d taken the time to get her gloves off, but knew that without any active powers they were harmless. She just wanted to feel this fat cock and its slick cream on her dark skin already.</p><p>For now, her mouth would do. She leaned in and licked up the head. “Unng!” The boy moaned as the sensitive tip was rubbed. She loved it, and smiled up at him.</p><p>“Feel good daddy?” James nodded, and his cock throbbed in her grip. The white sheath around the head was so tight, and the dark pink head under it seemed like it was getting darker. She had to help her daddy’s cock out! She decided that only her tongue would do… and with effort she rubbed, pushed, and even channeled a anteater and giraffe at one moment or another. Her tongue pushed under his tight foreskin, and began to work its way around the circumference of his fat cock head. The pint sized stud moaned, and the black slut joined him. God she could taste it… it was thick, and nasty… and amazing. She pushed his foreskin back, then slurped around it again. Finally she opened her mouth and moaned, the boy looked and saw a yellowish collection of goo and his eyes  widened. </p><p>“Oh wow… that was on my?” And she closed her mouth, her throat bobbed, and with a loud GULP she swallowed it down. His eyes were wide, in awe at her debauchery. His cock just burbled up another spurt of precum, itself thicker than most men's actual cumshots. </p><p>“That was… tasty daddy. It was all under there. Oh god, I don’t know how a cute little white boy like you has such a dirty… fucking cock…” She finally couldn’t stay away and her mouth enveloped his tip to begin sucking on that cock like a proper nigger slut. The young boy moaned, and struggled to talk.</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t know… It's been like that lately… and gets worse whenever I… see you on tv… or other, HNG! Other black women! Oh god, I love em… You’re so hot Vixen… oh god it feels sooo good…” He gasped and watched the woman begin to suck and slurp on his cock. Her lips, painted a gleaming gold left similar rings around his cock head, and then deeper down his shaft. “Ugn! Take it… take it all!” and the boy reached up to grab her wild hair and roughly shove his cock in deeper. </p><p>Mari’s eyes went wide, and though she could have fought him off easily, she didn’t. She felt him shove that monster into her throat, and beyond. Her eyes watered up, carefully applied mascara running with loose tears. It was a good thing her charm hung on a loose necklace, because as he sank nearly ten inches of white meat into her face, a choker would have snapped by now. Her nostrils flared, drool fell freely from her chin and a mixture of it and thick precum splattered her tits. She felt herself having trouble breathing, when it got worse. He growled and thrust hard, and his fat cock shoved in balls deep! </p><p>“MMMNNNGG!!” She shouted around his cock, her body bent over, collapsing onto her knees as he facefucked her! His balls rested on her tits, pulled back, slapped her chin, then did it again. She wasn’t sure how long he kept it up, but then the boy moaned, let out a gasp, and those massive sacks tightened up and cum exploded directly into her belly. She tried to scream, to yell, she didn’t have a choice in swallowing. The dominant child flooded her guts with gouts of cum, his eyes rolling back as he moaned. “Ohhh… sooo good.. Hnnngg!!” He bit his lip painfully hard and his hips spasmed against her face as her belly swelled up. She heard it when the seam of her V-cut split down to her belly button and cum gut flooded out. </p><p>He finally pulled back. Spurts, thankfully smaller, pumping out every other moment as he did. One flooded her mouth, then finally he was out. The cock wasn’t quite done, and the last few shots hit her dark face, and smeared a jizz glaze across her black tits, and dribbled down her rotund belly. She was on her knees, and collapsed onto all fours for a moment, puking up a little bit of the cum. But not nearly as mucha s she expected… and the worst part was inside she was glad. She’d worked hard for that load, she didn't’ want to just spew it back up. </p><p>James almost fell over himself panting. His cock hung at a sharp angle, not quite soft, but not standing high. He was panting, and smiling wide around it. And really enjoying the view… Her big cum dripping tits were hanging down perfectly. He idly wondered what they’d be like if there was milk coming out. At this angle she looked like a cow… Hmmm… maybe if she used her powers to channel a cow? He put the thought aside as she looked up at him.</p><p>“Oh fuck…” she coughed up the word, a cum bubbled on her golden lips. Well, partially golden, a lot of the lipstick had been peeled off. Her head slumped back over again, but she began to struggle back up to her feet, her eyes downcast. She’d just been used like a fuck toy for a eight year old. Sure he had a god cock… but still. God her pussy was so wet… And the cum tasted fucking amazing. She’d always hated her ex’s slimy goo, but this shit was thick. Thick like her ass, and almost as rich. She actually grinned a bit at that thought and got a foot on the ground. Then a flash went off.</p><p>Her head snapped up, and there was Jimmy, holding up a smart phone and taking pictures. Several of them. “W-what?!” Said the cum drunk super heroine in shock. “What are you doing James?”</p><p>“I’m taking pictures! That was so hot! I mean check it out!” He pointed at his cock. It was starting to rise up again! No fucking way! “And I like it when you call me daddy more.” </p><p>She frowned, this was insane. Had she called him daddy? Fuck, she had… And she was so turned on, but pictures? She was topless! Her tits are covered in cum! And her belly was full of it too… OH fuck… Looking down she was filled with a hot shame… and a disgusting curiosity of what if it was filled from the other end. What if it was filled with little white babys. A whole litter of white babies from her… No! She had to snap out of this! It was insane.</p><p>“No.” She shook her head and tried to be stern. “You can’t take pictures James, you can’t-SPLAT!” He cock slapped the struggling heroine. She gasped, and her eyes got just a bit wet. It hadn’t hurt that bad, not to her, but it had been a shock. </p><p>“I can do what I want.” He said it so matter of factly. She bit her lip, the taste of cum still filling her mouth as he spoke down to her. “You’re just a dirty nigger slut. I mean, you’re hot… but don’t act like you didn’t like it! I saw you dripping on the floor! You shook your ass like a whore!” Her face was burning with shame, and she couldn’t deny any of it. “Heck, I bet you liked it when I got you in the face with my cock didn’t you?” She didn’t answer, she looked away. His cock came from the other direction this time, almost as hard, and it startled her. James laughed, and she felt her knees go weak. The foot she’d gotten up collapsed, she was fully on her knees again.</p><p>“Yeah.. You like it… you’r sucha  hot nigger Vixen… You’re the best. And you deserve this big white cock for it. Go a head… lick it.” She stared at his cock head. It was back to life, nearly fully hard. She started to open her mouth. Then closed it, and her eyes. This time it was an open hand to her face. Her eyes went open wide in shock, and he slapped her again. “I said lick it! Don’t lie to me! You’re a slutty bitch and you want it! I’m giving you what you want! Admit, and lick my fat cock!” Tears bubbled up and ran down her cheeks, and the nearly broken heroine lunged forward and licked his cock. He moaned, and she got her mouth around it and sucked it… “Unng… I… I knew it…” he smiled at her.. A strangely innocent thing, fitting a child, and clashing terribly with the brutal monster that was using her. She smiled back at him.</p><p>Her mouth came off his cock and she pressed a kiss to the tip of it. “D-... daddy.” he blinked and looked at her. She bit her lip for a moment. “Slap me some more… and I’ll use my big nigger titts on it too.” His eyes went wide, then a huge grin came over his face. That smile didn’t leave as his left hand met her face. Her cheeks flushed, more from her own disgusting desire than from any lasting damage. He was an 8 year old boy with no super powers. Just a massive cock, and a almost magical link to knowing exactly what she wanted from a man. “Harder!” he got her from the right, then backhanded her. The boy let out a hiss of pain himself, and shook his hand. She smiled at him. “Thank you daddy… Come closer, put it right here.” She got her hand under her fat tits, lifted and separated. He immediately placed his cock there, and she started to rub it up and down between her cleavage. Working his cock with tits that seemed made for it. She had been made for it. Her powers had shifted and shaped her body. She had at one point been disgusted when she’d woken up one day with massive cow tits, but they fit just right around this white boy’s god cock. Her fat ass would do the same, she knew it.... Her tongue worked the tip every chance, it slurped and licked, and again she channeled a couple different animals to make it extra flexible and even get some more length. James moaned out and his thrusting found the perfect rhythm with her sliding tits. He couldn’t last long like that.</p><p>This time his orgasm was expected and wanted badly. His cum splashed up into her face, all over her tits, and some shot by her to arch over her head into her hair, or onto her massive ass. She squealed with delight. And her little master moaned in ecstasy. When she pulled back, she began to strike  poses for his camera this time. Shots of her massive tits, and the still swollen belly under them. Her face glazed, makeup ruined. Her fat ass jiggled with a slick cum covering. </p><p>“Ok… wow… I.. I gotta go Vixen… But I wanna do more! I know a place…” She blinked at that, and her face heated up again when he told her what he wanted. Where. When. It was wrong, terribly so. And she felt like he was leaving wet and ready, but with what he demanded. </p><p>“Uh.. well.. Ok…” He grinned at her, another wide innocent smile, despite the monster cock dangling between his legs. </p><p>“You’re the best, my own personal super nigger slut!” She flinched slightly, but nodded. “Hey, what's your real name? Not the super one?” </p><p>She blinked at that question surprised. But answered almost instantly. The most venerable of super heroic traditions tossed aside for this little boy and his big white cock. “Mari.” He blinked then his smile got even bigger.</p><p>“That's such a pretty name! Wow, it's really cute… it almost doesn’t seem fitting for such a slutty nigga. But I like it…” She found herself shamefully smiling at this, nodding and murmuring a thanks. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you? I gave you a compliment, you should speak up.”</p><p>His young voice was surprisingly stern. “I-I said thank you!” He nodded, and then pushed. “‘Thank you…” He raised his eyebrows imploringly. And she answered with the first thing to come to mind. </p><p>“Thank you master.” God her pussy ached as she said the most demeaning thing she could.</p><p>The boy blinked, then cracked a smile and laughed. “I thought you’d call me daddy!” He pointed at her and laughed, and she felt like her face would catch on fire! “But that's not bad either! Oooh… I have my own black slave… Wow! Well, don’t tell anyone esle, you’ll be my secret nigger slave… well, till tomorrow! Ok, bye Mari!” he turned and left through the rooftop door.</p><p>The next day he was waiting on a corner not too far from his apartment complex. Standing. And she came. She landed not too far away, and people stared in astonishment. It wasn’t every day people saw an acting member of the Justice League appear! Even if it was probably the sluttiest one. Women mostly had disdain for her ass and tits on display. Men leered openly. She was just glad her stomach had relaxed back to its normally trim form. For now… Her cheeks were dark with burning shame, and her pussy was already feeling wet, even if it hadn’t leaked past her new leotard yet. She walked up to the waiting white boy. </p><p>“Hey Vixen!” she let out a small breath of relief, having worried he’d say her real name. Not that it mattered much at this point. “Ok, come with me!” he took her hand and started to lead her along the sidewalk. People stared, and James reached up with one hand to put his glasses back up his nose, while his left slipped out of her hand to reach over and begin squeezing her ass. He didn’t do it once, he stayed there and played with her plump cheeks. People did double takes, and her entire body felt like it was burning with their gazes as sweat broke out on most of her body.</p><p>“We’re gonna have so much fun… here we are!” They stopped at a corner door. A nondescript no-tell motel.. Where people booked by the hour. They walked in together, and more than a few cell phones were recording by then. She paid for a couple hours at his command. </p><p>And soon enough they were in a room together. Just them, and a bed. “Ok… Now take your clothes off slut. I want to see all of my niggers body.” She didn’t even nod, just began to disrobe. Her leotard pulled off and down, stepping out of it her bare pussy came into view. She’d shaved! “OH wow… you’re such a good slut! You have an amazing body! Look how hard it's made me?” And he pushed his pants down, his fat boy cock bobbing up. Mari sucked in a breath of air, and stopped caring about her embarrassment. She looked at it with pure lust and desire. </p><p>“Th-thank you… master…” She pulled her gloves off as she stared at it then started on the boots. He held up a hand.</p><p>“Eh… leave the boots. Those are hot!” She smiled at him, and spun around. </p><p>“They make my fat black ass stick out even more…” He nodded and she bounced her ass. Then he reached out, slapped her ass, and as she moaned his other hand went between her legs to explore her pussy. She moaned loudly then.</p><p>“I’ve never seen one of these upclose.. I’m glad you're my first Mari!” She felt her eyes widen some, her chest getting tight. </p><p>“You’re a… virgin?” She asked him in surprise. But he just nodded. </p><p>“Yeah! I’m only eight!” He laughed aloud. “You’re such a silly nigga Mari! But that's ok, you’re the best! Ok…. I won’t be one much longer! Get on the bed, and spread your legs. She complied, on her back, legs out, and watching him. He contemplated ordering her to flip over, but decided he wanted to see her big fat tits… He got on top of her on the bed, and moved between her legs. “Oh man.. Here we go!” She looked up and realized the ceiling over them had a mirror on it!</p><p>Mari was panting, watching him struggle to even push his mammoth dong down to her entrance! It was so big! Thankfully her fat ass propped her up some so he could stand and still make it in with little trouble. He needed the full length of his legs to work that beast! She wasn’t sure if he’d be slow, but she really should have known better. James was an eager, horny, and merciless child. He grunted, ground his cock head against her pussy just enough to get the lips spread, then jammed in over half a foot of cock meat!</p><p>“OH GOOODD!” Screamed the woman, the boy just gasped wordlessly and started to pump. His mouth hung open and eyes rolled back, but his hips seemed to know what to do by instinct as he began to ream her heroic cunt. His massive cock filled her, stretched her out. Her hands moved to her belly and she felt it! Looking at their reflection she saw it! His fucking cock was streching out her belly with its length! “Ung! F-fu-FUCK!” She cried out and watched him slam it in again and again, over half its length, then two thirds! He was deeper than any man had ever been, and more to go! His cock had to be at least fifteen inches  and her brain started to go fuzzy as he drilled her pussy, battered down her cervix, and got ready to seed her womb directly.</p><p>And she loved it. It should have been agony, but her body pulled on her own powers to shore up her durability, to give her elasticity, and to let her own hormones go wild. Suddenly a bonobo ape in her screamed out “YES DADDY FUCK ME! BREED MY FUCKING NIGGER CUNT! OHOHH FUCKKK!” She looked at her stud with lust, love, and utter absolute worship. </p><p>Her legs were lifted higher, and she grabbed ankles to give him as much leverage as possible. James put his forearms onto her thick thighs and started to ram his cock into her at a steep angle, giving her the breeding press she knew her hungry black pussy was CRAVING. </p><p>The boy smiled at her, panting and groaning. His jaw clenched, he let out a surprisingly savage growl and the god cocked white boy drove his entire length into her. The woman’s eyes rolled up, and her tongue seemed to fall out of her mouth as she began to squirt all over his cock in the moments before he started to flood her insides with cum like nature intended. “AAAaahhhnnnn!” She moaned out, eyes back to nearly the whites as she spasmed. James thrusted just a few more times, then just held himself tight to her, even as her stomach swelled up from the inside. His cum filling her, and undoubtedly knocking her up… </p><p>She finally let her legs go, and unthinkingly wrapped them around her lover. “Oh god… oh baby… so good… Oh soo good in me… Oh fuck it love it… love your cock… your massive… perfect white cock…” she moaned again, and then a new instinct came over her. He looked up at her, and she smiled, and reached to grab one of her breasts. A bovine spirit filled her, and as she squeezed white droplets appeared, then squirted out. Milk for her master…</p><p>He looked in childlike wonder, then opened his mouth. “Oooh MMPH!” The small boy latched on and started to suck the milk out of her big black tits, as his balls drained their own cream into her.</p><p>They stayed like that for several minutes… His hips started to buck a bit. She moaned and could feel it.. His cock hadn't left, it had gotten a fraction softer. And now it was hard again. Her loving master wanted more. She looked down. “I… I’m supposed to be… at the watchtower later… master.” He grinned at her, and an idea filled his head. </p><p>“You should call off.” She blanked. “Like a sick day! That's what my mom does sometimes!” She slowly nodded. And he grinned wider. Then began to pull out of her. She moaned in dismay, but he got on his knees. “Ok… Here’s what I want you to do.” And as she listened her heart sped up and her breath caught in her throat. She was filled with horrible fear and taboo excitement.</p><p>A few minutes later… aboard the great orbiting satellite known to the world as The Watchtower a screen opened up. It was a massive one, and before it, thankfully for Mari, were just two individuals. Wonderwoman was sitting at her station and a few feet behind her, sipping from a mug held in both hands was Supergirl.</p><p>On screen appeared the dark chocolate skinned face of Mari McCabe, Vixen! She was a bit bedraggled, her usual wild hair was even more out there. Her face was flushed, and sweat beaded her head. And she seemed to be swaying oddly. Forward and back just a bit. Her eyes widened when she saw who was there, and they darted from side to side, and she calmed a bit. Glad it was just those two…</p><p>Wonderwoman blinked. “Mari? Is something wrong? You’re not due for another half hour.” Supergirl quirked her head behind her and frowned slightly. Her kryptonian hearing picking up something… strange. Like a squelching wet sound?</p><p>“I… I won’t be able to make it in tonight Dia-er, Wonderwoman.” She felt her face heat a bit, she’d almost given away Wonderwoman’s secret identity! Well, if James wanted to know, he only had to ask at this point. Wonderwoman picked up on it and a small frown deepened. “I-I just don’t feel well is all! I promise, I’m ok.” She smiled, and it wasn’t an ingenuine one… just a bit strained.</p><p>“Are you… sure you’re alright?” Wonderwoman asked, no idea that Mari was currently on her knees, one hand holding the head board, the other her communicator, While behind her a 8 year old boy with a horse sized cock was steadily fucking her pussy, drilling her hole in never ending thrusts. One hand let go of her hips, and she dreaded he’d slap her ass! Instead it hooked around her, just managing to reach one fat milky tit, and squeezed out a deep squirt. </p><p>The small splash of milk on the pillow made a light sound. Supergirl picked it up, but just couldn’t place the sound. But it triggered a chain reaction. Mari just barely managed to turn a moan of lust into a grunt. Her pussy tightened up, and James cock plowed nearly all the way. Her eyes went foggy, her mouth hung open a bit, and a light wet clap of skin on skin as his hanging balls hit her clit. Supergirl saw the reaction and heard the wet flesh slapping sound. And abruptly the kryptonian girl, who despite her moniker was very much a woman, began to go redface. The mug in her hand was clutched a bit too tight, and with  crack the last dregs of her tea spilled out. She didn’t notice the hot liquid on her invincible fingers in the least. </p><p>Wonderwoman looked back at her sharply. “Kara, are you alright?” Kara, who was pretty sure she knew what was happening, went wide when she heard Diana say her name over the open comm! The blonde looked to the screen, and sure enough Vixen was giving her an apologetic look.</p><p>Wonderwoman looked back to her. “What's going on?! Vixen do I need to come to your position?! We can teleport in in 15 seconds!” Vixen was shaking her head rapidly in the negative. “No! NO I’m fine I’m just… just…” She was panting, and it wasn’t just stress. She felt her orgasm cumming fast from this fucked up situation!</p><p>And then James, in a small voice that Diana didn’t pick up, spoke. “Tell her the truth…” He whispered. Supergirl's mouth went wide. That voice… it sounds like a… a child?!</p><p>“I’m…!” her eyes rolled up, her pussy tightened up. “I’m being fucked by a big dicked white boy! Oh god it feels good! Oh fuck I’m CUMMING!!” She screamed into the communicator, and unthinkingly leaned the lens back. The view on screen tilted up till both super heroines got a view of the ceiling mirror and clearly saw a small figure slamming home a cock thicker than Wonderwoman’s bicep and nearly as long!</p><p>VIxen just kept moaning, the boy swung and they all heard the impact as his hand smacked her fat into a spasm of jiggles. Her hips shuddered and they all heard her orgasm again. Kara could even make out the lout wet splats of her squirting pussy. “Oh god… OH god… its so good…” She struggled to lift the communicator.. “You should… you get a big cocked boy too… Oh god… I Love you master!” She shouted and the boy responded.</p><p>“I love you too you sexy nigger slut!” The boy moaned, and Mari nearly screamed as he filled her pussy with cum, an explosive excess of the stuff flowing out around his shaft to utterly ruin the bed and absolutely guarantee the next time they saw her she’d be heavily pregnant.</p><p>The communicator shut off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Commissioner was quite pleased with this, and even gave me a tip since the length went almost half again over the original request. I'm just happy that they enjoyed my work and hope the rest of you do as well!</p><p>Comments and Criticism are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>